1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming systems. More particularly, the present invention discloses a bonus game in which a player keeps playing until they collect a plurality of termination symbols or stop indicators.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming machines having a primary game whose outcome is based at least partially on a random event use various bonus schemes to increase player interest. One type of bonus game or bonus round is an additional random event which requires no player participation, and usually multiplies the player's amount won in a primary game by some amount. Another type allows a player to pick from several choices; with each pick, the player either wins addition credits or hits a “stop condition”—a choice that stops the bonus round. One example of this type of bonus round is IGT®'s Little Green Men® reel game. Upon entering a bonus round, a screen is displayed with space ships in the sky. A player selects space ships; under each is a point value or terminator symbol. The player wins the points value under each space ship they pick until they select a ship which has a stop (termination) symbol underneath it. The bonus game ends upon selection of a single stop indicator.
There is room for improvement in bonus rounds having selections.